


Like every other day

by I_am_a_Cephalopod



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Morning Rituals, Newt in a skirt is the best Newt, these two are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Cephalopod/pseuds/I_am_a_Cephalopod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys wake up in much the same way every day, but it's quite a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like every other day

**Author's Note:**

> written for prompt from gordonfuckingfreeman: Prompt! Newmann/Newmannessa with morning rituals!
> 
> I decided to go with Newmann because I don't know much about Vanessa and would hate to write her wrong.

Hermann’s alarm always went off first, much to Newt’s displeasure. He never understood how the man could get up so freaking early, and always tried his hardest to keep the mathematician in bed with him. This often involved him wrapping the other man in his arms and legs, and refusing to let go. This morning, like every other, he was forced to give up his prize with quick sharp pinches to his arms and legs.

Hermann sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed his cane, working up to standing up after being off his feet for so long. Eventually he got up and made his way to the bathroom, the click of his cane somehow soothing to Newt’s sleep addled mind.

The mathematician started his morning with a hot shower, which always felt heavenly on his bad knee, and like almost every other morning, Newt joined him halfway through. By the time Hermann actually got out, the water was going cold and Newt was left to finish washing himself. The cold shower was totally worth it though.

As Hermann went about getting ready, Newt was always just behind him, like he was following the other man through the morning routine. Of course, Newt hated the process of picking out clothes, knowing he had to look professional most of the time, but also not caring enough to give a damn. Usually Hermann would toss an outfit at him as he lounged naked on the bed, a tempting sight with all his colorful tattoos.

Except today, when Newt decided he had just about had it with pants and button up shirts. Instead, he pulled out one of his mini-skirts and a band t-shirt. He wore fishnet tights and tiny shorts underneath the black and red checkered skirt, and combat boots that were quite worn out. Once dressed he gave Hermann a look that said ‘try to convince me not to’, but Hermann just shrugged and gave him a kiss before handing Newt his leather jacket and keys for the two of them to head to breakfast before work.

Like most mornings, it was a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Like usual, kudos are love, comments are motivation.


End file.
